


Wolverine's Baby

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Animalistic, Claiming, Daddy Kink, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Tongue Bath, WolfSpider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: Wolverine has been tricked into forgetting his humanity! The mutant is on the run and must be found and brought back to Professor Xavier before he can hurt anyone or himself.Peter Parker Spider-Man is up for the task and finds Logan right away!But when the two meet, Logan claims Spidey as his mate.The two share a passionate, animalistic experience in the woods.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Wolverine's Baby

"Peter!" Professor Xavier exclaimed, "We are so glad t you joined the hunt!"

  
The man in the wheelchair used the word, "hunt," but both he and Peter knew it was Logan who was truly doing the hunting.

And that was dangerous.

The school for mutants secretly possesses many defensive measures with a few for the protection from their own members.

Namely Wolverine.

Who was mind-muddled and on the loose!

"H-what happened!" The Avenger panted, "I got here as fast as I could!"  
  
"His memory has been tampered with by our enemies! He has forgotten his humanity and many of us! But, as you know, Logan possesses many…animalistic qualities!"  
  
"I know well." Peter blushed at the admission. "Poor Logan. I'll do my best to bring him back before more drastic measures need to be taken!"  
  
And with that, Peter sprang into the woods swinging from treetop to treetop, trying to catch the beastly man.

From atop the highest peak of the forest, Peter searched for any tracks.

A clue!

From his position up high, Peter could see a clearing near the brush where several saplings had been cut down-

-Or clawed down.

He knew his old friend would be vicious in this state.   
Best not to barge in. 

Quietly, and stealthily Peter approached. 

In the clearing, his own keen senses warned him of the attack!

But it was too late!

"GRRRRRRR!" Wolverine let out a mighty growl as he tackled Peter sending the two of them tumbling to the soft grass.

Logan had the Spider pinned! 

His adamantium claws were out, but only as a threat! There was no scratch on Peter-

-Yet.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Logan pinned Peter's arms above his head.

"It's me! Peter Parker! Spider-Man! Logan, it's me!" Peter prayed that the beast would remember him as an ally.   
  
"Quiet!" He roared. 

Peter closed his eyes in fear.   
  
Even with his strength to protect him, he did not want to have to fight his ally!  
  
But something happened.  
  


Wolverine snarled and sniffed at the exposed crook of Peter's neck. 

The hot breath tickled, but Peter was too petrified to laugh.

The breathing switched to the other side of his neck. Wolverine snorted and inhaled as much as he could before traveling downward to the young man's armpits.

"Logan!" Peter tried to protest but gave in. Logan continued to hold his arms up. He felt exposed and embarrassed as the bigger man buried his nose in his musky pits.  
  
"I' m-I'm sweaty!" Peter felt exposed and self-conscious.  
  
The bigger man sniffed and whiffed.  
  
"Your smell-"Logan moved to the other pit, "Your smell!"  
  
Peter tried to take his mind off of how badly this tickled!

The probing and huffing went lower as the heat could be felt over his pert pectorals, then abdomen, then down to his most sensitive area!  


"Oh, Logan!" Peter was painfully humbling himself and submitting to the strange smell test.

"You smell _familiar_!" Wolverine barked with excitement.

Peter wasn't sure if that was good or bad. 

But he lay perfectly still on his back with his hands over his head, offering himself as Logan buried his nose in the Spider's crotch.

"W-we know each other! I'm your-"  
  
"Mate! You are my mate! I smell it all over you!" Logan pounced on top of Spidey once more, returning his face to his neck. This time his hot, wet tongue unfurled from his mouth as he began lapping at Peter's skin, claiming him.

"Oh, God!" It really tickled! "Th-that' s…kind of true! We went on a few dates, but-!"  
  
"Mine!" He roared! "My mate! My cubby!" The growl softened, but the voracious mouthing of Peter's flesh continued.

Logan began to rub his neck and scent over Peter's soft cinnamon brown curls to claim him like a wild wolf.

"Wait…do you think I'm your mate or your…cub?"

"Grrr!" The question offended the manimal. "I must protect you, as my mate, the same way I would a little kit of mine! You are defenseless! I will defend you!" Wolverine returned his neck to Peter's head and face. 

Though slightly offended by the "defenseless" remark, Peter remembered the task at hand! 

To return Logan to the base to have his memories reinstated by Professor Xavier.

"But Logan, we have to go-!"  
  
"Sssshh, Cubby. And don't call me that!" He roared, "Let me mark you with my scent. Let it comfort you. Just be mine!"   
Logan raised his arm to his own sweaty armpits, lush with hair.

"Oh, God!" Peter retracted, but there was nowhere to go. He was pinned and forced to inhale the musk of the mutant man, 

  
But to his surprise-

Though strong,

It was kind of nice. 

He found himself enjoying the smell.

He was becoming intoxicated by i  
t.  
-By everything. All of Wolverine's rugged animal magnetism.

"What do you call a protector? What did you use to call me?! In heat!" Logan urged.

"…" Peter stalled, but he was weak and giving in, 

"Well??! Tell me!!" 

"D-daddy! I used to call you Daddy." He blushed at the admission.  
  
"Then, this is what you shall call me while we mate!" 

"I-But I-We have to go!" Peter heard himself say the words, but his body disagreed. 

Logically, he knew that he had to get the X-Man back, but emotionally and physically, everything inside of Peter wanted to stay right where he was!

  
Underneath Wolverine. 

  
He felt a heat he had never known before as the wolverine stood up to rip away his tank top and carelessly drop his pants, leaving him hot, sweaty, and nude.

He pounced again, ready to claw away Peter's Spider-Man suit!  
  
"Wait!" the suit being the only thing Peter was worried about at that moment, "Let me."

A deep breath. 

Were they really doing this?  
  
Oh, God! Yes, they were.

Carefully, neatly, Peter removed his suit and folded it. He kept his watch containing his web-shooters on as a safety.

He looked around, making sure no one else was coming. No one could see him naked and sweaty. His muscles glistened in the sun.

The two were alone and dirty in the forest wearing nothing but Logan's scent.

Peter felt strong hands and arms swallowing him up into the larger man's body heat.

He gasped, and as his jaw hung open.

Just in time for the wolverine to probe his tongue into Peter's mouth.

"MMmm!" Peter went limp, overtaken by lust, loving the brutish kiss.

Some wild form of a kiss.

Logan's tongue thrust inside of Peter's willing mouth, pressing and prodding with searing osculation, swallowing up Peter's moans and whimpers.

Peter tried to kiss back, but he could only lick and lap at Wolverine's impressive tongue and pillowy lips.

It was so primitive. So raw!  
  
Overwhelmed by heat, and just when Peter thought he couldn't take anymore, Logon tackled him, sending both of them into the soft brush, but this time Peter wasn't afraid. 

He willingly submitted to Logan's claiming process.

The giant, lustful mutant licked Peter's neck and shoulders.

Was he tasting him?  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Peter barely murmured; he was drunk with heat.

"Mmm…" Logan lapped, "Bathing my mate."

The answer made the spider's groin ache with need. 

The licking moved to Peter's exposed chest. Wolverine was following the same trail he had with his smell test, but now he took his time, stimulating Peter's sensitive nipples with his hot tongue before finally burring his nose his the spider's pubic mane. 

Peter was on edge! He felt as though he could come from Logan's hot breath on his member alone. 

Was he also going to tongue bathe him… _there_?  
Peter shivered with anticipation.

"OH, GOD! LOGAN!" Peter moaned as his mutant partner finally began licking and lapping his sensitive organ. 

But Logan stopped.

He glared into Peter's eyes, punishingly.

"What did I tell you to call me?!" He said in a low soft growl.

"D-daddy?" Peter recalled.

The answer was satisfactory. Logan returned his tongue to Peter's hard cock. 

Logan licked Peter so skillfully. It was a stark contrast to the rough scent test. No, now he took his time bathing every inch of Peter's length, licking into his slit and lapping away his precome. 

"Daddy. Oh, Daddy!" Peter groaned. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would erupt.

But Logan removed his tongue.

Peter felt the cool breeze on his saliva-wet cock, reminding him he was outside. In the open.

He wondered why the tongue treatment had stopped, but before he could ask-

  
"OH, GOD! D-DADDY!" Peter whimpered as his legs were hoisted onto Logan's shoulders.

Logan licked Peter's sensitive hole.

The feeling was overwhelming! Logan's hot tongue, along with Peter's wet cock, exposed in the forest air. Peter had to bite his hand to keep from crying out. 

Wolverine thrust his tongue into Peter, over and over, properly opening him. He added a finger alongside his tongue with ease.

Peter whimpered into his hand as the mutant man added another finger, then removed both continuing only with his tongue but so much wetter.

Logan was no longer bathing Peter; he was preparing him, wetting him. 

  
The tongue stopped again. Peter looked up in question just as his partner stood up to hover over him. 

The younger man could see the wolverine's massive hardness over his face as Logan stood over him. He sat up, rising to meet Logan's erection with his lips. 

"That's it, Cubby," Logan moaned, slowly rocking his hips back and forth. "Get it good and wet."  
  
Peter obeyed. His own cheeks became wet with his saliva as he wet Logan's cock.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the weight of the massive cock on his tongue. 

  
But Logan pulled out. 

Another stop. By now, Peter had figured out that each stop signaled his friend's desire to go further.

He knew what Logan wanted.

And he wanted it too.

Peter turned over, raising his hips and lowering his head to the soft brush, exposing himself to Logan. 

He felt strong, rough hands bracing either side of his hips, aligning him just right before the blunt intrusion.

"Oh!" Peter whimpered as Logan slowly entered him, both thrusting and pulling Peter's hips to meet him at the same time. 

Peter was ready and loose from the tongue treatment.   
  
Logan's heavy cock grazed Peter's prostate.

"Oh, God! Daddy…" Peter babbled as the mutant man began to thrust back and forth, pulling into him.

He could hear Logan grunt and growl. He could feel fingers digging into his skin as Logan gripped his hips with bruising pressure. 

The thrusting sped up. Logan slammed into him harder and harder, hammering Peter's bundle of nerves with each thrust.

"Daddy!" Peter wailed. He reached between his legs to ease the ache in his cock. 

"That's it, Cubby." the mutant growled. "Slow, not yet!"  
  
Peter had to stop moving his hand to keep himself from coming. It took everything in him to hold back the waves that were about to come over him.

"Not yet," Logan repeated while thrusting into him.

The thrusting continued. Logan rammed into Peter over and over. The slaps of their thighs seemed quiet compared with the wild sounds of the forest. 

"Gah!" Logan threw his head back and paused. He grunted and groaned, trying to hold back his own orgasm.   
  
Meanwhile, the sensation of Logan buried deep inside of Peter was almost too much!

The mutant man pulled out! Before Peter could ask why he felt himself being flipped over and turned in the brush under Logan. His face was now directly under Logan's erection in a 69 position.

Logan lowered himself and Peter eagerly opened his mouth to accept Logan's length. He closed his eyes just enjoying the heat on his tongue. 

"MMM!" He whimpered around Logan's flesh as the mutant sucked Peter's cock into his own wet maw, tonguing and licking Peter's aching cock.

Peter couldn't help but moan from the treatment of his cock. As he did, his lips vibrated sending pleasure waves into Logan's erection in a wonderful cycle spurring the mutant on. 

Logan thrust back and forth into Peter's mouth, his heavy balls just over the younger man's nose. 

Peter had learned to love the scent. 

He was in heaven. 

And he was getting close to climax again. 

So was Logan, judging by the increase of intensity in his thrusting. 

Peter knew it wouldn't be long. He teased Logan's thrusting cock with his hot tongue while Logan sucked him brutishly. 

"Mmmm! MMM!" Peter tried to signal!   
  
He couldn't hold back any longer!  
  
Logan got the message and thrust into his mouth faster while sucking Peter's cock harder. 

The rugged man was beginning to hum Peter's cock in a low grunting growl! 

He removed his mouth.

"I'm going to feed you!" Logan growled then returned his lips to Peter's sensitive flesh.

Peter prepared himself just in time!  
  
Logan's cock twitched as he erupted hot, sticky, fluid down his throat. 

Peter readily swallowed but the act was so hot that he couldn't control himself! Peter came into Logan's hot wet mouth. 

Before Peter could catch his breath, Logan turned around and lowered himself on top of him, kissing Peter while spitting his own load into his mouth.   
  
Peter obediently swallowed everything, allowing Logan to feed him. 

Once Logan was satisfied he lay down next to Peter, pulling him into his body, rubbing his neck over Peter's soft hair once again.

"My cubby," He hummed, "I will protect you."

  
The spider-man would have given anything to stay right there in the grass with Wolverine.

  
But he remembered his mission.

  
And he was growing more aware of the fact that others would be looking for Wolverine as well!  


They could be discovered!

"You look afraid." Wolverine barked.

Peter was becoming more and more self-conscious about his nudity. He wrapped his arms around himself. 

"I see. You are cold." 

Peter had an idea.

"Yes! But I know somewhere warm that we could go!" he suggested, trying to coax Logan back to the X compound.

As if he hadn't heard him, Logan got up and walked away. He returned holding his own clothes including his motorcycle jacket. 

"Here." He tossed the items to Peter.

"Wow!" Peter held up the priceless jacket, "I-I couldn't."

He tried to hand the jacket back.

"Nonsense! You are my cubby. This has my scent." Logan wrapped the jacket around Peter's shoulders. "You must wear my scent!" 

It sounded like an order. 

Peter obeyed. He dressed himself in the jacket. Logan beckoned him to his side again. 

Peter tried one more time.

"But if you're getting hungry, I know where we can go to get some food!" 

"I will hunt for us!" Logan growled.

"No no no!" Peter didn't like the idea of his friend serving up freshly killed forest animals. "I'm not really that hungry anymore-"  
  
Logan interrupted with a beastly yawn. 

"We have expended our energy mating, Cubby. It's time to rest." Logan held Peter for warmth in a possessive bearhug.

"Right. Sleep." Peter caved allowing himself to be held. He dozed off too for a moment.

Peter was awakened by the sound of Wolverine's snoring.   
It was dark. The stars were out.

This was Peter's chance!  
  
"Logan? Daddy?" He whispered, testing the beast.  
  


No answer. The mutant continued to sleep deeply.  
  


Peter tried to pry himself from Logan's hold.

Without waking, he stirred tightening his grip around his precious cubby.

Spider-Man was unable to move, but he had a plan.  
  


He was still wearing his watch!  
  


He activated his web-shooters using the sticky web to bring his phone closer to him. 

Trying to remain quiet, he sent Professor Xavier and the X-Men team a map of his location and a message:

WE ARE HERE. LOGAN IS SLEEPING. PLEASE DO NOT STARTLE HIM OR WAKE HIM.

Peter should have felt proud of himself for his part in the mission that was now finally coming to an end, but he just felt sad.

Truly, deep down, he wanted to stay with his lover and sleep under the stars. 

Maybe the young man from New York had a wild side too. And he felt that he betrayed that part of himself 

and his friend.  
  


Before he had time to think about it, a helicopter appeared overhead. A female mutant rappelled down stealthily. Without disturbing Wolverine, she placed her hands on his head. Peter could feel the radiating heat. He stared on curiously.

"He's really asleep now. He won't wake up until Professor Xavier heals him." She reported with a smile.

The helicopter landed and a team of X-Man quickly approached to gather Logan onto a cot.

"Um…he was like that-"Peter tried to explain away Logan's nudity and him wearing his jacket.

"No need to explain." The female smiled. "You've done a great job, Spider-Man."  
  
Peter helped get Logan onto the stretcher with his supreme strength. He chose to fly with the others staying by his mate's side. 

  
No longer his mate.

Back to being an X-Men soon enough. 

When no one was watching, Peter removed the jacket and placed it on Logan's sleeping body. He pressed a warm kiss to his forehead.

"Now it's my job to keep you safe." He whispered. "I'll protect you." he stayed by his side until Logan was safely returned.

Days later Professor Xavier called for Spider-Man once again. 

"Peter! I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done!" The professor exclaimed.

Secretly, the young man had mourned over the loss of his wild lover and guilted himself over turning in his friend.

  
The professor sensed this. He continued, 

"You know, Logan can be very dangerous. I don't have to tell _you_ that! Left in that state he could have been a danger to himself and to others. You did the right thing."  
  
"How is he?" Peter asked.

"Recovering wonderfully! Why don't you give him a visit?" He smiled. There was a hint of knowing in his voice.   
  
  
Peter rushed to Logan's room and found him sleeping in his bed. Not wanting to wake him, Peter started to leave.

"Spidey?" a low voice grumbled as Logan woke from his sleep.

"Logan? Logan!" Peter was excited to see his ally back to being himself.

"It's about time you came to visit." The mutant rose to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come here!"

Peter obeyed and sat next to Logan, feeling a little unsure.  
  
Would Wolverine have any memory of what happened?  
  
"So you had a hand in bringing me back to base before I could do any damage. Thank you for that." Logan was being sincere.

"Well, I-"Peter was speechless.  
  
Logan placed his arm around his friend congratulating him.

"Really, thank you." This softer side was rare coming from Logan.

"So…you're back to-?"  
  
"Charles restored my mind and my memories yes."

"Oh." Peter looked hurt. 

Logan chuckled.  
  
"You know Peter, _all_ of my memories are intact." He winked.

Starting to get the hint, Peter became excited. He couldn't help but smile ear to ear.

"Even-?"  
  
"Our time together in the woods?"  
  
"Really?" Peter blushed.

"Eh, it's a little fuzzy," Logan teased. He then used his hand to tilt Peter's face to his as he kissed him in a hot searing kiss. "Why don't you shut the door so that you can remind me what happened?"

"Logan!" Peter panted, breathless from the kiss.

"That's _Daddy_ to you, Cubby!" 


End file.
